


Sunshine Smiles And Boyfriend Material

by SmileDarlin



Series: D:BH [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Pick-Up Lines, Polyamory, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: Ralph's friends convince him to confess to his crush and he decides to do it with cheesy pick up lines.This a little drabble that I was giggling over as I was writing.





	Sunshine Smiles And Boyfriend Material

Ralph approached Jerry, glancing back at the group of his friends behind him, consisting of Rupert and the tracy couple now going by Rose and Sophie, for reassurance. The group provided it in the form of smiles and thumbs up and the blond walked forward with his head raised slightly. The hivemind watched him approach with a smile. 

“Hello Ralph” he greeted. The scarred android met Jerry's eyes then averted his gaze to the ground.

“H-hi Jerry” he replied. The WR600 model lifted his head, his pale skin stained blue with a thrium blush, and opened and closed his mouth. The ginger waited, he could tell the other was working up the courage to say something. 

“D-did the sun come out o-or did you just s-smile at Ralph” he stuttered out, blushing even more. The EM400 androids chuckled lightly. Ralph looked at the ground. 

“Ah this was a bad idea! Ralph is sorry” the android apologised, starting to rush away. One of the hivemind gently grabbed his wrist. 

“No wait, that was cute, we think you're very cute” the androids confessed. The blond smiled and turned back around to face the beaming Jerrys. 

“Hey, do you know what EM400’s are made of?” He asked. The WR600’s shook his head so the ginger continued “boyfriend material.” Ralph was adorably flustered and he didn't really know what to do. Jerry kissed the other's hand and the scarred android’s face was practically glowing with a blue blush. The group of friends behind the pair were freaking out, happy for their friend. The gardener android was so unresponsive the EM model was worried he'd got to far. 

“Are you okay? We're sorry if th-” he began before being cut off by Ralph kissing him, knocking him off balance so that the other Jerrys had to held the pair stay upright. The blond smiled bashfully after the kiss. 

“Ralph can definitely agree Jerry is made of boyfriend material” he flirted quietly.


End file.
